


We Live in Troubled Times

by Mclovely



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Death, I need to write more anyway, I will most likely do them, Request one shots for me to do, either the undead or mertos, most likely murder, no one calls them zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: A group of idiots wander the apocalypse, lost. What will happen?





	1. Author's Note

Give me prompts of any kind, any ship, any select people, any prompt. I will write literally anything cause I need more practice with this group. I love them to pieces but the Apocalypse AU is my living breathing soul. 

Rules

-What I will write

Angst

Smut

Death

Murder

Anything really

-What I won't write

Anything hate related

That includes Nazi's, kkk, and the sorts. Just no

 

 

Be respectful, just put the suggestion in the comments! The first, like, five will be written by prompts I found on Tumblr. Ciao!

 

 

 

 


	2. Jeremy x Ryan (Tumblr Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'For some reason, I'm attracted to you'

Jeremy grumbled under his breathe, watching the other men pack up their bags. Ryan slugging his semi-automatic over his shoulder. Jack cocking his pistol, he looked over a Jeremy. “You ok?”

Jeremy nodded, “Just thinking, I guess.”

Geoff walked into the room, Griffon following with Millie in tow. Geoff sighed, “It’s night guys. Ryan, you taking first watch?”

Ryan gave a thumbs up, “Yeah, I’m taking first with Jeremy.”

Griffon spoke up, “Why are the both of you taking?”

Jeremy rubbed his face, “So if one of us gets got, the other one can go tell the group.”

Jack shrugged, “Yeah, true.”

Gavin walked into the room, rubbing at his eyes, “Can I not have duty tonight? I’m tired as hell.”

Geoff nods, “Yeah buddy. I’ll be hitting the sack tonight too. Any volunteers for second watch?”

Jack raises his hand, “I’ll go with Trev, he’s napping at the moment.”

“Alright, night guys,” Geoff says, walking into a spare bedroom in the abandoned house. Griffon followed, carrying a sleeping child in her arms. She whispered a good night.

Jack shrugged, “I’ll get some rest before shift, let’s go Gav.” The brit yawned and nodded, walking up the stairs. That left Jeremy and Ryan, the two watchers for the night, alone.

Jeremy stood up, “Well, we going out on the porch of balcony?”

Ryan opened the front door, “The porch is closer.”

Jeremy smirked, “I’m a better shot from the balcony.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, lightly shoving the lad onto the porch. Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Ryan sat down on the front steps, watching the open field of a front lawn. Jeremy sat next to him, a comfortable silence falling between the two. Ryan leant back, a sigh dropping from his lips. “Jerbear, what’s going on?”

Jeremy blushed heavily, “Nothing, why do you ask?”

Ryan turned his head and looked at Jeremy, “You’re  quieter than usual, and seem more willing to less sleep. Are you okay?”

Jeremy buried his head in his arm, “I- For some reason, I- I’m attracted to you.”

Ryan chuckled lightly, wrapping his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder, “That’s fine. What’s wrong with that?”

“I’m worried the rest of the gang will look down on me,” Jeremy mumbled.

“They already do.”

“Ryan. . . You know what I mean,” Jeremy said leaning against the large man. Ryan ran his fingers through the purple and brown hair. 

“I know, it’s fine. We can,” he pauses, “secrecy works.”

Jeremy laughed lightly, “How come we’ve become dorkier as this apocalypse goes further?”

“Less people to worry about finding out,” Ryan shrugged, looking out at the tree line. 

“You see something?” Jeremy questioned, readying himself to stand up.

“Think I saw some movement, wanna go see?” Ryan asked, shifting the semi-automatic in his hands.

“Sure, I’ll watch you back,” Jeremy said, hand reaching for the handgun Jack gave him. 

Ryan and Jeremy walked to the treeline, the thicket reached around the property but every once and awhile, a mertos would make it through. Jeremy laughed lightly at a joke Ryan made, a loud groan and moan resounding from the right of them. Ryan nudged Jeremy, who was aiming with the handgun. A man, rotting away, blood dripping from his lips down his chin, stumbled out of the brush, growling loudly. Jeremy shot him in the head, the blood splattering against the trees and bushes. He turns back to Ryan, “We need to warn the others.”

Ryan quirks his eyebrows, “Why?”

“There’s more, and they’ll be moving closer cause of that gunshot. We should start moving again,” Jeremy said, already walking back to the house.

Ryan placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, then turned the man around. “Jeremy,” he started, the younger man looking up to see those blue eyes that taunt him so.

“Yeah. . .?” Jeremy drawled, glancing down as Ryan bit his lip.

“I- I, for some reason, am attracted to you as well.” Ryan leaned down and captured Jeremy’s lips with his. It was soft and chaste.

Jeremy pulled away reluctantly. He was silent a second, coming down from the high, “We should warn them.”

Ryan chuckled as Jeremy’s face turned red, “Yeah, we should. Let’s go.”

They opened the front door to see Geoff pacing the foyer. He looked at the duo, “Fucking Christ, we heard a gunshot and got worried. What’s goin’ on?”

Ryan and Jeremy looked between each other, “Nothing much, just a giant group of undead coming our way. We need to move now.”

Geoff nodded, leaving the two alone in the front. Jeremy looked at Ryan, “I’m packed already.”

Ryan smiled, nodding in agreement. They met for another kiss, the sweet of Ryan’s lips and roughness of both their beards lead to a smile shared between the two.

“Ew,” a little voice said.

They pulled apart to see Millie in the doorway, a smirk on her face, “I won’t tell the rest of ‘em. But you guys owe me.”

They shared a laugh, Ryan spoke “Yeah, we’ll owe you big. How about the last of the candy I have?”

Millie beamed at the two, “You know it!”

Geoff walked in with a confused look, “Go get your stuff Millicent.” The girl gave a cheeky look at the two before walking to get her stuff.

Geoff looks back at the two, “You too, you said we need to get going. We were running out of water anyways.”

Ryan laughed, “Let’s go.”


End file.
